


Coton, céleri et romarin

by shakeskp



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Stiles a des problèmes de plantes et Derek est, à la surprise générale, un Bon Petit Ami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coton, céleri et romarin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hitori_toshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hitori_toshiro).



> _Prompt :_ Derek/Stiles, du fluff de couple, de hitori_toshiro
> 
> J’ai l’impression de tricher en leur offrant tout ce fluff avant qu’ils n’aient eu le temps de travailler tous leurs problèmes (oui, je suis pour une relation Sterek saine, et dans l’état actuel du canon, ce n’est clairement pas possible), mais tant pis, ils paieront plus tard.

Stiles n’avait jamais rien eu contre le céleri avant de devoir s’enfiler des graines de ladite plante comme s’il s’agissait de M&M’s. Il gérait beaucoup mieux sa concentration ces derniers temps, toutefois en période d’examens, s’il ne voulait pas avoir à nouveau recours aux petites pilules bleues, à lui l’apium graveolens. Il avait tenté le romarin, mais ça marchait moins bien et Stan, l’étudiant en histoire avec qui il partageait sa chambre universitaire, avait déclaré qu’il étranglerait Stiles s’il ne faisait que subodorer qu’il en avait brûlé récemment dans le périmètre de son odorat. Stan étant un type plutôt zen en général, la menace avait porté. Mais il était parti pour le week-end et Stiles commençait à sérieusement saturer.  
Quelques petites branches de romarin ne feraient pas de mal à quelqu’un qui n’était pas là et...  
On frappa à la porte, ce qui l’interrompit dans sa réflexion qui elle-même interrompait ses révisions qui de toute façon s’apprêtaient à être mises sur pause pour cause d’estomac vide. Stiles se leva et alla ouvrir en réfléchissant à la pizza qu’il commanderait et.... ooooooh, Derek, Derek, Derek, et le truc bien quand votre petit ami était un loup-garou à la force surhumaine c’est que quand vous vous jetiez sur lui, les bras autour de son cou et les jambes autour de sa taille, il vous rattrapait vraiment au lieu de s’écrouler lamentablement par terre.  
Stiles le serra de toutes ses forces et cacha le visage dans ses cheveux, le souffle de Derek contre sa gorge.  
« Tu sens encore le céleri, dit Derek. Et le romarin.  
— Tu vas pas t’y mettre aussi ! »  
Puis quelqu’un siffla dans le couloir, quelqu’un d’autre applaudit et un troisième crétin gueula : « Le bisou ! Le bisou ! ». Stiles pleura intérieurement sur la maturité de ses camarade de promo.  
« Est-ce que tu peux t’avancer de deux pas de façon à ce que je referme la porte derrière nous sans avoir à croiser le regard d’aucun de ces magnifiques spécimens de l’humanité ?  
— C’est toi qui te donne en spectacle », lui fit remarquer Derek mais il s’avança obligeamment et, surtout, ne l’avait pas lâché, alors il pouvait parler.  
Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, Derek le reposa lentement par terre, jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient yeux dans les yeux. Stiles se laissa distraire par le vert et or inapproprié de ses iris. D’une fois sur l’autre, c’était comme s’il oubliait à quoi ressemblait son petit ami.  
« Bonjour », murmura Derek, parce qu’à un moment ces dernières années, il avait retrouvé en partie ses manières.  
En partie.  
Quand il le voulait bien.  
« Ta belle gueule me trompe pas, Hale, dit Stiles sombrement. Je sais quel caractère de cochon et quelle associabilité se cachent sous tes airs de James Dean. »  
Derek haussa les sourcils, et Stiles l’embrassa parce que, guh.  
« Je ne crois pas qu’associabilité soit un mot, fit Derek tout contre ses lèvres.  
— Ta gueule... »  
Dix minutes plus tard à se bécoter comme s’ils ne s’étaient pas vu depuis, hé ! Trois semaines seulement ! C’était fou ce que le temps passait lentement quand votre grincheux personnel habitait à six heures de là !  
Donc après dix minutes à s’embrasser, Stiles sentit qu’il avait suffisamment rétabli son autorité sur la bouche de Derek pour s’intéresser à la question certes intrigante de sa présence en ces lieux.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il enfin. Je croyais qu’on attendait la fin des exams ? Il y a un problème ? Une goule ? Une sorcière ? Une meute rivale ?  
— Non. Tu as presque fini. J’étais dans les parages.  
— Tu peux dire que je te manquais horriblement et que tu as roulé toutes la matinée juste pour me voir, je t’en voudrai pas. »  
Derek leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Tu restes combien de temps ? » demanda Stiles, agrippé à son blouson en cuir.  
Il calculait combien d’heures de sommeil il pouvait sacrifier au temps passé avec Derek ce week-end.  
« Je peux rester jusqu’à demain  
— Banco ! Stan n’est pas là !  
— Mmmh. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne révises pas. J’ai de quoi m’occuper. »  
Stiles l’embrassa à nouveau, passa les mains dans ses cheveux, Derek glissa les siennes sous son T-shirt.  
Un temps indéfini plus tard, ils avaient tous les deux plus ou moins besoin d’une douche, Stiles crevait de faim, mais ça en valait la peine.  
Ils allèrent ensemble chercher des pizzas qu’ils partagèrent dans la chambre de Stiles pendant que ce dernier racontait sa dernière semaine d’examens. Derek s’épancha (autant que ce mot puisse lui être associé) sur l’avancée de la reconstruction de la maison Hale et après une nouvelle séance de câlins où chacun s’assura que Stiles sente plus le garou que le romarin et que Derek sente plus l’étudiant en deuxième année d’anthropologie que la sciure de bois, le premier se remit à ses révisions, affalé contre la tête de son lit, et le second s’installa entre ses jambes avec un bouquin d’électricité et un autre de plomberie, parce que Derek était incapable de déléguer. Les quelques professionnels du bâtiment qu’il s’était résigné à engager devaient être partagés entre l’agacement et la terreur.  
Une main dans les cheveux de Derek dont la tête reposait sur son ventre, même avec les jambes écartées de façon moyennement confortable, Stiles se sentait plus calme qu’avec toutes les graines du monde.

Derek l’emmena dîner dans un petit restaurant pas trop loin, et ça faisait du bien de sortir du campus. Devant la serveuse, Stiles passa impunément le bras autour de la taille de Derek en l’appelant Loulou. Le coup d’oeil que lui lança ce dernier promettait des représailles, mais il avait depuis longtemps appris à ne plus les craindre. Sous la table il captura entre ses pieds l’une des chevilles de Derek qui abandonna très vite la lutte pour la récupérer.  
Stiles révisa encore deux heures ensuite tandis que Derek lisait un roman piqué sur l’étagère de Stan en marmonnant de temps en temps sur les inepties du scénario.

Plus tard ils firent l’amour avec une lenteur presque douloureuse, à en finir le corps tremblant et couvert de sueur ; Stiles repoussa les mèches de cheveux collées au front de Derek, y déposa un baiser. Derek se laissa tomber sur lui et cacha le visage dans son cou, Stiles y sentit un coup de langue, une chatouille incongrue, et ferma les yeux. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là, la main sur la nuque de Derek, avant de s’endormir.  
À son réveil, il était coincé entre le mur et Derek sur le trop petit lit. Il eut un mal fou à se dégager, Derek grogna mais ne le retint pas. Il le rejoignit sous la douche cinq minutes plus tard.

Derek repartit en fin d’après-midi; Après une brève sensation de vide qu’il contrôla fermement, Stiles se remit au travail. Il ne lui restait plus que trois examens à passer, le vendredi suivant il rentrerait à Beacon Hills en faisant un détour pour aller chercher Scott à son uni, puis s’ensuivraient deux mois de vacances où la seule chose dont il aurait à se préoccuper serait d’éviter que Derek et son père partagent le même espace vital.  
Stan revint deux heures plus tard, il s’était coupé les cheveux et ça faisait bizarre, Stiles avait l’habitude de le voir avec une queue de cheval.  
« Alors, c’était comment ? demanda-t-il en jetant son sac sur le lit.  
— Comment quoi ?  
— Ben, ton week-end avec ton copain. »  
Stiles se redressa et lui jeta un coup d’oeil soupçonneux.  
« Comment tu le sais ? Nell t’a appelé pour te le dire ? On a rien fait sur ton lit !  
— Content de le savoir, répondit Stan. Mais non, tu crois que c’était une coïncidence, que je sois pas là ? Ton copain, qui soit dit en passant n’est pas moins flippant à chaque fois que je le vois, m’a contacté pour me demander de vous laisser la place, vu que vous fêtiez votre première année de petit couple.  
— Notre _quoi_ ? » s’exclama Stiles avec la voix qui partait dans les aigus.  
Il calcula rapidement dans sa tête, et ouais, ok, il ne se rappelait pas le jour exact mais ils s’étaient sautés dessus à peu près à cette période.  
« OH MON DIEU DEREK PUTAIN !  
— Bouleeeette », chantonna Stan.  
Stiles le foudroya du regard, attrapa son téléphone et alla s’enfermer dans leur salle de bain.  
« POURQUOI TU M’AS RIEN DIT » écrivit-il de deux pouces rageurs, honteux, furieux après lui-même.  
Il ne s’attendait pas à une réponse immédiate, Derek était forcément encore en train de conduire, mais il voulait pouvoir se taper la tête contre un mur sans témoin. La réponse vint pourtant assez rapidement :  
« Ne te prends pas la tête. »  
Mais Stiles ne pouvait même pas prétendre que c’était à cause des examens, à aucun moment s’était-il dit : oh, hé, ça fait bientôt un an qu’on sera ensemble !  
Il s’assit par terre, dos au mur.  
« Je suis désolé », envoya-t-il.  
« Tu détestes les anniversaires en tout genre. Tu oublies le tien. Tu oublies celui de Scott. »  
Et il ne pensait à celui de Derek que parce qu’Isaac, lui, n’en oubliait aucun et prévenait tout le monde trois semaines à l’avance et le leur répétait tous les quelques jours. Peut-être parce que son père ne lui fêtait jamais le sien.  
La mère de Stiles, elle, ne ratait aucune occasion. Fêtes, anniversaires, célébrations diverses.  
Après sa mort, ni Stiles ni son père n’avaient eu le coeur de continuer une tradition qui ne faisait que leur rappeler son absence. La seule date qu’aucun d’entre eux n’oubliait jamais sans en parler, c’était celle de sa disparition.  
Et Derek était venu sans rien attendre, juste... juste pour passer du temps avec lui.  
« Je t’m », envoya-t-il avant de pousser un gros soupir.  
Son portable sonna _Qui a peur du Grand Méchant Loup_ ; Stiles décrocha tout de suite.  
« Moi aussi », dit immédiatement Derek d’un ton sérieux.  
Stiles eut un moment de blanc, avant que le dernier texto qu’il avait envoyé ne lui revienne en tête.  
« Oh mon Dieu, gémit-il, je vais faire foirer tous les moments importants de notre relation, hein ? »  
Parce que ça, ce n’était vraiment pas le genre de choses qu’on disait pour la première fois par texto.  
« J’ai l’air de me plaindre ? » demanda Derek.  
Stiles imaginait très bien son haussement de sourcils légèrement exaspéré.  
« Je le pense vraiment, tu sais ?  
— Moi aussi », répéta Derek.  
Stiles sentit quelque chose lui picoter agréablement le ventre.  
« Reviens ? Je peux éjecter Stan. Je planquerai du romarin sous son oreiller.  
— Non. Termine tes examens. On se voit la semaine prochaine. »  
Stiles grommela un peu mais finit par raccrocher. Il garda longtemps le téléphone dans la main en le contemplant avec un sourire bête, puis se remit au travail.

(fin)

**Author's Note:**

> 1) J’aime bien l’idée que Stiles, qui a poursuivi Lydia d’un amour disneyien pendant des années, soit complètement à côté de la plaque en ce qui concerne les grandes étapes socialement reconnues de sa relation avec Derek. J’aime encore plus l’idée que Derek, dont la première aventure amoureuse a été horriblement pervertie, fasse de son mieux pour en effacer le souvenir en suivant les grandes règles. Pas pour Stiles, qui, il le sait, est au fond bien trop pragmatique pour s’en soucier, mais pour lui-même. #DEREKFEELS
> 
> 2) Spéciale dédicace à Jainas ; Loulou anyone ?
> 
> 3) les noces de coton, c’est la première année de mariage.
> 
> 4) Le romarin et les graines de céleri sont répertoriés dans l’ _Encyclopédie des herbes magiques_ de Scott Cunningham comme renforçant la concentration.


End file.
